The Notebook
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: Remus Lupin finally writes in THE Notebook. What does he say? Harry POtter's third year. Based off alittleinsane963's The Teacher's Notebook.


**AN: Hey there. I know I shouldn't be starting another fic but this one can stand alone in a way. It's sort of a companion thing to alittleinsane963's The Teacher's Notebook. Reading that first will probably help, though that is really long. **

_*_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Albus Dumbledore

_Filius Flitwick_

Pomona Sprout

**Severus Snape**

_**Remus Lupin**_

*****

Hello my dear... How are your classes?

_Albus..._

Yes?

_The students don't arrive until tomorrow._

Oh.

_You're losing it, Albus._

Goodnight my dear.

_Pomona? Filius?_

Yeah?

_Hmm..._

_Albus has lost it._

I heard... well read.

_I did as well. Have either of you heard from Severus since breakfast this morning?_

_No._

He came by greenhouse three right after breakfast for some Nicolian leaves he needed. Haven't seen him since then though.

_Why?_

_Well there was an explosion below my office a second ago._

Whose turn is it to go check on him?

_I believe it's mine. You know he'd kill us if he knew we take turns checking on him?_

Oh he knows.

_How do you know that he knows?_

Queen of Gossip remember?

_Translation: He threatened her last time._

_Is that so?_

_Yes. I had better go, now, before he gets poisoned. Goodnight._

_Goodnight Minerva, Pomona._

Night.

*

Oh, look! The train has arrived!

...

Hello?

...

Anyone there?

…

I'm alone!

*

Minerva leaned over towards Albus as she took her seat after this year's sorting.

"Did you not realize were preparing for the students or getting them off the train?"

Just then there was a riot at the Gryffindor table and Minerva swooped down on the Weasley twins, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan and Keely Jordan to reprimand them for whatever spells had caused the riot.

*

What a large group of first years!

_No, not really. It's six smaller than last year._

Well excuse me for trying to be optimistic.

_Will you two stop the bickering before it starts?_

Do you have to ruin the fun Filius? It's entertaining?

**It's annoying.**

_Glad to see you've joined us Severus._

**Was that sarcasm from Minerva McGonagall?**

_Congratulations, Severus, you can spot sarcasm._

How long do you think they'll be at it?

**That's very mature Minerva.**

_At least another page._

A Galleon that it's a page and a half.

_I'll take it._

_Too bad it's already over. I just Summoned his cauldron stirrer thing._

**Just because you were never any good at Potions!**

_And how would you know that?_

**Slughorn let things slip quite easily.**

_Why the little-_

_**I'm going to take this opportunity to intervene and say that this is much more interesting than it was when I was in school.**_

**Lupin!**

_**That is my name Severus, though I much prefer Remus.**_

_What do you mean this is much more interesting now than when you were in school?_

_**Oh... um... I... uh... guessed?**_

Nice try. You found the Notebook?

_**James and Sirius did.**_

When?

_**First year, I think. We copied Minerva's. Well, I did. James guessed the password but it took us until third year to actually open it.**_

**Figures. As interesting as this conversation is, I have patrol.**

Goodnight, Severus.

**Yes. Minerva I'd like my cauldron stirrer thing, as you so eloquently put it, back before classes tomorrow.**

_Sure, Sev._

**Don't call me that.**

_Sure, Sev._

_Minerva, you're unusually calm for having just found out a group of students had complete access to the staff's innermost secret for almost four years._

He's right, you know. Are feeling well Minerva?

_**She didn't just find out. She knew by... what was it? My sixth year?**_

_Seventh. _

_**Yes, well, I think I'll turn in now. Goodnight.**_

Goodnight Remus.

_Goodnight Remus._

Why didn't tell us they knew?

_No reason. They weren't likely to forget anything anyway. It wasn't like they didn't already know everything._

_Did any other students know?_

_Only two, and then I'm not entirely sure the second was completely aware of it._

Who were they?

_Lily Evans and Dennis Stringfellow._

Oh.

*

**Like I said at the top, this is a bit of a one-shot. I will continue with it if I get enough interest. Please REVEIW!  
For those of you who read my other stories, How? should be updated quite soon. I'm just working out one little detail with the next chapter and then it should be ready to be posted.**

**Happy reading!**

**~DancingWithRoses**

**~Gabby**


End file.
